Zombie Zelda
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Addison and Zed have finally gotten married after 6 long years of being together. Now, they have a little baby girl who is Zed's pride and joy. But when a new monster comes to Seabrook and puts somewhat of a curse on on the little child of Zed and Addison, things get crazy. How will their daughter grow up as part zombie? And how will this curse affect her high school life?


_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Anything bolded is someone's flashback/memory**

It has been five years since the events of the first year Zombies were aloud in the same school as the humans, and 1 year since the Seabrook High graduation, where the zombies and humans got their diplomas, before going off to college or getting married. Addison was one of the girls that stayed in Seabrook and got married to a zombie. Zed was now her husband and she loved every minute of it. Especially since the young former cheerleader had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

The sun was out on this perfect day as the young white haired girl walked into a beautiful pink and green room, with a toy chest in one corner and a crib in the other, while a cute little giggle came from the pink crib.

 **(SONG: "Down to the Sea" – Little Mermaid 2) [Lyric change + shortened song]**

She smiled at the sound and walked over to it, looking down at the little girl laying there, with her little Z Band glistening on her little wrist, saying that it was online.

 _ADDISON: Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah (Picks up her baby girl from her crib) You are my world/my darling/what a wonderful world I see/you are the song I'm singing/you're my beautiful Zelda Lee!_

 _The breeze gently blew through the opened window as Zed walked in and saw his beautiful wife standing there with their child in her arms, giggling and smiling._

 _ZED: Darling we better be going_

 _ADDISON: Look at her/isn't she glowing!_

 _ZED: She looks divine/and you look exquisit/but look at the time_

 _ADDISON: Couldn't be/is it?_

 _ELIZA: Your friends are awaiting your arrival/we're walking to a brand new future_

 _ZOEY (older than the movie): Come on boy!_

 _A little dog barks as it runs after the zombie girl_

 _BUCKY: Hey look, they're coming!_

 _ELIZA: Bonzo is ready/music start playing!_

 _Bonzo started playing the music immediately after Eliza told him, as Addison and Zed walked out of their house, seeing all their friends there._

 _ZED: Back to the town we go/back to the town I know_

 _ADDISON: There's never been/not ever before/a child born of mixed breeds!_

 _FRIENDS: Back to the town we go/back to the town we know/a journey to last/a cheerer to be/under the sun/and in this old town!_

 _Addison, her husband, and her friends, all arrived at Zombie Town, where Zed's father was waiting for them, with a big smile plastard on his face._

 _ADDISON: This is your world my darling/one world/humans and zombies/my hope for you for always/is that your heart will be a part of ours!_

 _HUMANS: Back to the world we_

 _ZOMBIES: back to our world_

 _EVERYONE: together we come/forever to be/under one sun/of humans and zombies!_

 **(End of song)**

Everyone cheered with excitement as Addison and Zed shared a quick kiss, with little Zelda giggling in her mother's arms.

"Zed, isn't she beautiful?!" Addison asked with excitement as Zed placed a hand on her back, while looking at his normal looking daughter. She was white skinned like her mother and she just seemed normal except for the Z Band on her left wrist. It was still saying it was Online, so he didn't have to worry.

"She is...but not as beautiful as you are." Zed answered with a smile, making Addison look at him and steal another kiss, before evil laughter was heard in the air, making everyone stop their chattering and look around themselves, as an earie black fog started to swirl around in Zombie Town, behind everyone that was at the gate.

"The heck!?" Eliza called as the fog turned into black smoke, while two little 1-year-old babies started crying from the house near her. "Oh, crap." She muttered under her breath, only to see a brown haired man running towards the stairs to get to the crying sound.

The smoke just swirled in one area, until it was the height of a woman, and then bursted in all directions, revealing a young girl with very pale skin and dark eyeshadow on her eyelids, as well as black matte lipstick on her lips. Her eyes were closed for a short while before they opened slowly and looked straight at Addison and Zed, with a deep red color, and held evil in them.

"Who are you?!" Zed yelled as he put an arm in front his wife and kid. Then she smirked, showing off a set of pearly white fangs, which made everyone scream, except for the zombies.

"Why, I'm glad you asked, Zombie Zed." The girl said, still smirking. "My name is Belladonna Hood...and I have a surprise for that little child of yours." She then made a big staff appear in her hand, with a red gem on the top of a black rod that hit the ground, where her black skin tight gown stopped.

"You stay away from her!" Addison yelled at her, trying to sound brave enough for her friends. But in reality, she was scared. This was a new kind of monster to have entered Seabrook. They didn't know what kind she was, but she had magic most definitely.

"Oh, Addie...don't worry that pretty little head of yours." Belladonna said before she swiped her staff in the air, turning the red gem to white and shot a little piece of ice at the young mom, holding the little baby.

"NO!" Zed screamed as he went to go in front of the spark of magic, but the little white spark was too fast and hit Zelda, making the little baby cry so loud, he couldn't help but feel terrible for his little girl.

"What did you do to her!?" Addison yelled as she was trying to calm her little baby down.

"You'll see in 15 years." Belladonna began. "And when you do...I'll be there."

"No, you tell us now! Trust me, you do not want to mess with a zombie father!" Zed yelled to her as he started playing with his own Z Band, which only made Belladonna scuff and laugh as she walked over to them all and made a chair out of her dark magic before sitting in it.

"Zed, dear, you threatening to hurt me by turning off your Z Band will not work...on a vampire." And with that, Belladonna was gone in a big puff of smoke. "See you in 15 years!"

"What's going on!? Why is that creature after Zelda!?" Eliza yelled as she ran up to Addison, checking on the little baby, who had recently stopped crying and was now resting in her mother's arms.

"Zed, this isn't good." Addison said as she stared at the little tuft green hair that Zelda had, only to see it had turned white. "I think Belladonna froze her heart!"

"Dang it!" Zed yelled as he punched the fence next to him out of anger and sorrow. He should have stopped that white spark before it hit his little girl. But it was too fast for him. The one time he needed to go full zombie and he blew it. "It's my fault...I should have turned off the Z Band and fought her anyway!"

"Zed, this isn't your fault! I wasn't quick enough to stop the bolt of light! I should have been hit instead!" Addison yelled. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We just...have to be patient with her, is all."

Zed sighed at the thought of that, and grinned. He was actually looking forward to seeing her grow up still, even after today. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **~15 YEARS LATER~**

Eliza was in the kitchen of her home, cooking up some breakfast. Or at least trying to. Smoke filled the air as she tried to swat it away, when her husband ran in to see what was going on.

"Oh, crap!" He yelled before running up to the window behind the counter and opened it as he turned on the ceiling fan.

"Dang it! Burnt it again!" She yelled as she wiped her forehead with her pale arm. "I don't think I was meant to be a mom, Don!"

"Hey! E...relax! I'll make them breakfast this morning while you...go fix the computer." He said with a smile, making Eliza look up at him and smirk.

"Did you break it again?!"

"No! Broc did."

"Way to sell me out, dad!" A young male voice spoke up, making them look over to see their son Broc standing there with his book bag on his back and his brown eyes holding excitement in them. "Good thing I'm too excited for my first day of High School."

"Broc, where's your sister?" Eliza asked.

"She's still in the bathroom getting ready." Broc answered.

"Are we sure she's my child?" Eliza asked with a chuckle, before hearing other kids outside laughing.

"I'm going outside to hang out with some friends." Broc said before running to the front door.

"What about breakfast!?" Eliza yelled.

"I'll get it at school!" He called back before hearing the door close.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was high on this beautiful day. School had just started up at Seabrook High and Addison was in the best of moods. She recently got the job as the cheer coach for the Seabrook Mighty Shrimp Cheerleaders. The only thing that made her upset a bit was the fact that her little girl, now 15, wasn't trying out for the cheer squad. It was sad really, but she was proud of her for finding her own path.

As Addison was making breakfast, she immediately heard the sound of something breaking upstairs, and then hearing the sound of giggling from a teenage girl. "What did you do, Zed?!" She called up to him with a smirk as Zed ran down the stairs and looked at her sheepishly.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed with a nervous smile.

"Dad broke that vase on the buffet table!" A girl's voice spoke up, making Addison look at him with surprise.

"Zed!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Zed yelled in defence as the young teen ran down the stairs and around the corner, standing by her father. This, was Zelda Lee Zombie. She was like a combination of her parents. She had her mother's skin color of a nice white, while she had her father's hair color of green. But there was a little difference in her hair...there was a white stripe going down one side of her head, indicating the rare genetic gene from her mom's side. She also had her father's eye color of brown.

"Thanks a lot, kiddo! You got me in trouble with your mother!" Zed exclaimed as he looked at his daughter.

"Sorry! But I shall not say a lie!" Zelda said with a smirk before walking up to the dinning table and began to sit down, but stopped as she winced in pain, grabbing her left wrist...the one with her Z Band.

"Zelda?" Zed asked with concern tainting his voice.

"I'm fine, dad." Zelda began. "It's just my Z Band. It tends to hurt me a bit."

"I know, sweetheart. But it's for your own good." Addison said as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "We don't know if you taking that off will cause you to be full zombie like your father."

"Hey!" Zed yelled offended.

"I'm sure I'm not, but I see where you're coming from." Zelda smiled before sitting down and having some of her breakfast. "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone...especially you, mom."

"Good to know. Now eat your breakfast, dear." Addison said with a grin before looking at Zed and winking at him.

"Oh, crap! Is that the time!?" Zelda yelled as she noticed the time on her iPhone. "I have to go! Everyone is most likely waiting for me outside as we speak!" With that, she grabbed her book bag and kissed her mom's cheek and hugged her father. "Gar garsiga **[I love you!]**!" And just like that, she was out of the house.

"You taught her zombie talk!?" Addison yelled in surprise.

 **(SONG: "My Year" – Zombies) [Lyric change]**

"What?! She's part zombie, is she not!?" Zed yelled in defence, making Addison roll her eyes at him before walking back into the kitchen. "I thought it was a good idea!" He added before following her with a smirk on his face.

 **~OUTSIDE with ZELDA~**

 _ZELDA: I'm fired up/auditions today/I'm gonna blow them away/yeah/dad says I can't go wrong/no/as long as I keep this on_ (points to Z Band) _Oh/Seabrook's been the best like forever/mom's counting on me/no pressure/dance is in my family genes/come on let's do this thing!_

 **~ZOMBIE TOWN~**

 **BROC: Now what up everybody/let me set the scene/fresh new start for your boy/young B/meet my mom/an awesome zombie parent/but she's just a little stressed of how I'll rule the school/she says "join the tech club/football can be mean"/but I am going out for the Drama team/this might look rough/but it's home sweet home/just a little bit of dust and a little bit of mold/but it ain't so bad on this side of the tracks/we make it work with a little bit of/swag.**

 _ZELDA: On this side/we can all keep winning/if we just try to fit in_

 _BOTH: Watch it/come together/be the/best one ever/because/it's my time/this is gonna be my year/been waiting/for this moment/yeah I'm/gonna own it/you can/watch me shine/this is gonna be my year! My year/my year/my/my/my year_

 _ZELDA: My year_

 **BROC: My year**

 _ZELDA: My year_

 **BROC: My year**

 _ZELDA: This is gonna be my year_

 **BROC: Now let me introduce you to my twin, ZeElla**

 **ZeELLA: You are so lucky/to be a normal boy/** _I fight the good fight/stand for what's right/_ **I have the green hair while you have the brown/I wear the Z Band while you're off scott free/why can't you see how it feels to be me/I say you wear one just for one day/cause if you ask me/it be better this way.**

 **BROC: Yeah/I get your point/but I'm not a zombie/but I wish I could see/yo Bazil/come and spit a verse!**

 **BAZIL: A zig zagg gwag gwad ziggy got gon/ziggity go goat zag/ziggy got zong!**

 **ZeELLA: She just dropped that in Zombie!**

 **BROC: I swear/she's just like her father.**

In that moment, Broc and his friends ran out of Zombie Town, with Eliza waving goodbye to her kids, with Don standing behind her at their front door.

Zelda ran on the beach with her group of friends, before stopping midway and grabbed her wrist, wincing in pain from the shock it sent up her arm. She looked at her wrist after that and saw it was getting a little red from the shocks. _Am I supposed to be wearing this?_ She thought as she saw her cousin, Bailey running in.

 _ZELDA: My cuz/Bailey's the girl/look at how perfect she twirls/our very own shining pop star_

 **BAILEY: No more autographs/please/stay where you are/** _another year/and I only get better/another song/another musical letter_

 _BAILEY'S FRIENDS: This year/we just can't lose!_

 **BAILEY: Well/I'm gonna win/you all can come to.**

 _ALL: My year/my year/my year/my year/my year/my year/my year! Watch it/come together/be the/best one ever/because/it's my time/this is gonna be my year/been waiting/for this moment/now I'm/gonna own it/you can/watch me shine/this is gonna be my year!_

 _ZELDA and BROC: My year/my year/my/my/my year/my year/my year..._

 _ZELDA: This is gonna be my year!_

 **(End of song)**

Immediately after Broc saw Zelda walk into the school, his half zombie heart fluttered to life. "Whoa." Was all he could say before running into the school after her.


End file.
